Mine
by Justmeallthetime
Summary: He wanted her to be his until the end. Or maybe it was the other way around.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mine

He stared at her broken body on the floor.

"I do not know why you're here." He paused and glanced at the open window. There was no moonlight to illuminate the scene, no wind to blow away the peach curtains.

There were only stars.

"_Why _did you come?"

He was answered in silence, and to his dread, she didn't move.

"Rather, why are you _here_?"

He felt her reply, as hearing was impossible.

"_Hey! I live here, you know. Though I could ask the same about you…"_

_Breathing _was impossible.

"I am here," he breathed, casting his gaze on the grounds below. Then on her. There was only a hunched Kagome – it was _not _a body, she was more than that – lying on her side, her back to him. The pristine white cotton of her nightgown glowed even in the complete and utter darkness.

_Seeing was impossible._

"I am here to be with you."

He imagined for a moment that Kagome was trembling.

"_Why?"_

"Why?" he asked, and the most hollow of laughs slipped from his lips. _"Why?"_

Her hair, that silky mass of black, began to shift and _crawl_. Her hair, those strands that almost slipped through his fingers, that almost brushed his sleeve when he passed, _that hair _that smelled so deliciously of strawberry shampoo was sliding over, steadily, to be with him.

Dragging the rest of Kagome with it.

"_Why?"_

"Because you are not," the words caught in his throat, "_mine_."

She was rolling over, she was _rolling over_, was she finally going to face him-?

A dull pain attacked his chest.

"Because you _were not _mine."

_There_. Her chest was rising rhythmically and expanding with each intake of breath. She was breathing.

"_I'm not alive anymore. Why?"_

"Because you will _never be _mine."

Her face was pale and beautiful, and pink _pink _lips parted to ask, "Then why did you come?"

Golden eyes glazed in pain. Acute pain, pure pain, brilliant pain, _everlasting _pain. Her lips continued smoothly, gliding in a language that he _did not know_, but her body rose too stiffly.

He began to falter.

"Why are you _here_?" Her voice was not harsh, thankfully, only soft. Soft-spoken, soft words. His mind _reveled _in it.

But he could not speak. Her face glowed like the sun.

His heart gave way, then his strength.

She smiled a smile that took his breath away. "I'm here."

The floor was inching closer towards him – was he falling? No no, simply lying down. Her words flowed like lullabies, and every feeling, emotion, and primal impulse dredged into a pool of exhaustion.

The floor wasn't as cold as he thought it would be.

"Why?"

"Why?" She looked so dumbfounded for a moment that he thought she didn't understand. And then she laughed, a merry burst of _life_, and his heart thudded painfully against his chest. "_Why?"_

He closed his eyes and sighed. She was nearing him now, he could relax. His breathing slowed to a manageable pace, and he felt her stoop down next to his. He moved to his side to face her.

"Because you are _mine_."

_Snap._

Unimaginable pain.

"Because you _were _mine."

Her voice rose to a beautiful taunt. She was drawing closer now, and her warmth was radiating. He wanted _so badly _to open his eyes and see her honest, glowing face, but his body wouldn't allow it. As a foreign pain crept throughout his body, silky, black hair brushed across his face.

"_Because you will always be mine."_

Everything slowed to a snail's pace. His body just _wasn't _reacting. The pain was devouring his insides, but his mind refused to register this. All he wanted, all he _wanted _was to lift his hand and touch her and oh-

The last thing he felt was a brush of warm lips against his.

Kagome stared at his broken body on the floor.

Moonlight flooded the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mood for horror. Were you? Review please.

~Just me all the time… +_+


End file.
